Getting just desserts
by MistOfDarkness
Summary: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory spoof, with the Titans as the five unlucky children and a Wonka not as friendly as Johny Depp, but just as weird... UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**There are five teenagers in this story:**

**VICTOR STONE.**

**A cyborg who eats like a machine.**

**RAVEN ROTH.**

**A half demon who shuts herself to the world.**

**KORIAND'R.**

**A shallow alien princess who thinks looks are the most important thing.**

**GARFIELD LOGAN.**

**A changeling who does nothing but play video games all day long.**

**AND DICK GRAYSON.**

**A hero obsessed with fighting crime.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**WOAH! I haven't updated my Aladdin spoof story in a LONG time! (If you haven't read it, GO AND DO IT!). I excuse myself for that. But I promise I will finish it… later. But I had to do this first. I seriously had to do this. And if I didn't do it before, it's because I've been too busy lately.**

**Anyway, it's basically a "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" spoof, but I've done some…_ minor_… changes Giggles like Mr. Wonka. I also recommend to read Twilight Athena's "Robin and the Chocolate Factory", the first-I think-Teen Titans/Charlie spoof ever, and it's very funny! And, don't worry, Athena, my story won't be like yours, you will see… you will all see…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Teen Titans, nor do I own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Warner Brothers owns both… damn them!**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

PrOlOgUe

The whole city slept.

It was a dark night, a white night. It was snowing, but no one knew it.

The whole city slept; not even the brave vigilantes, from their T-shaped tower, would know what was about to happen that night.

For the whole city slept…

Minus one.

A dark figure walked slowly through the city. It was a tall, slim figure. It really wasn't intimidating, and if someone had seem him, they wouldn't believe he was something special. However, this mysterious character walked with a kind of natural grace that made you said: "That dude is some serious shit!"

The man was wearing a huge black coat and a black top hat. He was holding a rather funny looking cane: It was made of a see-through material and was filled with small candies of different colours, and it had a black and white striped ball on the top.

Although the man was not walking fast, he soon reached the end of the city. He kept walking until he reached the top of a hill. Behind him, the whole city was visible, exposed to his sight; and in front of him, an old yet magnificent building sat. He looked up, at the double 'W' crowning the iron gates, and ignoring the chains that locked them, he pushed the gates gently. As if it was magic, the gates opened, producing the slightest noise. The man then let out an excited girlie giggle uncharacteristic for a guy his age. He shut himself up, and looked around, worried that he had been heard. When he found no one, his face filled with excitement and he looked up at the factory.

Yes, _the factory_.

Although it was still a terrific sight, the factory was not as great as it has been before. The windows were now broken, the façade needed a hand of painting, and the once magnificent front doors now hung open painfully, covered in graffiti which indicated this was some kids' doing.

_The kids… the horrible kids…_

Forcing himself not to think about that, the man started walking towards the doors. He walked slowly, but he was breathing fast. He was trembling. He was nervous. When he couldn't fight it any longer, he jumped up in the air and began running. Then he reached the doors, and stopped. He started walking slowly again, gazing everything. The walls, just like the doors, were covered in graffiti, and the red carpet on the floor had been bitten, pooped on and stepped on with muddy shoes. The man didn't care, he kept walking as thought he was a king looking at his beautiful palace for the first time. He walked on and on until he reached a door, which he opened slowly. Inside, a different sight awaited him.

This was where the true factory was. Cold, grey machinery as far as he could see. He looked up: once again, never ending machinery, as thought as the room had no ceiling at all. The man smiled: some of the machines were broken, but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed. He heard a squealing noise and looked down, and there in the ground, was a little white mouse. Apparently, the man was stepping on its tail.

"Hey, don't be afraid." The man said. Then he bent down and picked the mouse up.

"Well, aren't you a great little mouse? Would you like to be my friend? Yes, we could be friends, imagine what we could achieve together. I thing I will call you… Socrates."

Then the man heard more squealing sounds and looked down. Dozens of mice and rats had come out to see the newcomer, and were now surrounding the man.

"Why, this is great! You can all be my friends! You can help me bringing this place back to life!" The man said excited. "Lets move on, then! There's plenty of stuff to do!"

Amazingly enough, the rodents did as they were told. They started stepping on the right buttons, pushing the right levers, and getting inside the broken down machines and fixing them. Pretty soon everything was working again: The ovens were on, the knifes were cutting, the vats were mixing, the chimneys were smoking, the wheels were slowly going round and round, and the cogs began to grind and pound.

All this made a great noise, and soon the white smoke from the chimneys filled the sky and the smell of chocolate filled the air. But no one noticed, because the whole city slept.

The man then went to one of the broken windows, and gazed at the city below him.

"Look, Socrates." He said as he petted the white mouse in his arms. "They have no idea I'm back. But it's OK. Pretty soon they will know. Pretty soon, they will all remember my name. Pretty soon, they will hail me like their king… Pretty soon, Jump City will be mine."

The man started to giggle again, and his giggles grew until they turned into a maniac laughter.

Then, the image faded to black, and the Teen Titans' theme song started playing, marking the beginning of a new episode. But as Ami and Yumi began singing, their voices were muffled and replaced by a new one: the mysterious man's voice, who apparently had invented his own lyrics:

_When there's candy you know who to blame…_

_Willy Wonka!_

_Once you taste them life won't be the same…_

_Willy Wonka!_

_They're as addictive as drugs or beer_

_But if you got them, there's nothing to fear_

_You will feel the Heavens getting near…_

_Willy Wonka, GO!_

_Some say I waist milk by making fudge…_

_Willy Wonka!_

_Never met a cow that cared too much…_

_Willy Wonka!_

_If Nirvana you cannot find_

_Then I really need to remind_

_Eat the sweets so I can control your mind…_

_Willy Wonka, GO!_

_Willy Wonka, GO!_

_If your heart is bitter, better watch out_

_Surrender to the luscious sweet_

_Candy keeps the world going round and round_

_It brings joy to all the KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDS!_

_All the sappy KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDS!_

_W-I-L-L-Y, W-O-N-K-A! WILLY WONKA! SAY HEY!_

_W-I-L-L-Y, W-O-N-K-A! WILLY WONKA! SAY HEY!_

_W-I-L-L-Y, W-O-N-K-A! WILLY WONKA! SAY HEY!_

_W-I-L-L-Y, W-O-N-K-A! WILLY WONKA! IS NOT GAY!_

Then, the guitar solo started playing, but oddly enough, it was played by an Oompa Loompa with a giant guitar. As this happened, the Teen Titans appeared.

"Dude!" Said Beast Boy. "That guy is singing our theme song… WRONG!"

"Shhh…" Said Cyborg. "I wanna know what he says next…"

Then, the Oompa Loompa appeared behind the Titans and smashed his giant guitar on their heads. Then the song continued:

_When there's candy you know who to blame…_

_Willy Wonka!_

_Once you taste them life won't be the same…_

_Willy Wonka!_

_They're as addictive as drugs or beer_

_But if you got them, there's nothing to fear_

_You will feel the Heavens getting near…_

_Willy Wonka, GO!_

_Willy Wonka, GO!_

_Willy Wonka, GO!_

_One, two, three, four, GO!_

_Willy Wonka!_

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Well, that's that for now! This was just a little introduction to the story, but it shows the feeling that it will have. So, what did you think of it? Review, and wait for the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! Hello again! I bet you thought I had forgot you! Fear not, my duckies, I'm back! And, what do you know, here's the first chapter, I hope you like…**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

ChApTeR 1

ThE fAb FiVe

Two days had passed since the stranger had arrived at Jump City, but the effect that this had caused in its citizens, if any, was insignificant. But that was about to change… today…

It was 9:00 am, and Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, was already up, walking towards the living room. As he reached his destination, different sounds announced him that the other members of his team were there too.

"Good morning, Titans! We have a lot of stuff to do today. After breakfast we will train new tactics for about 8 hours, and then we will go help the old people from the asylum paint that hospital for orphan nurses, and then…"

Robin trailed off, noticing that no one was paying attention to him. And even if they had, the TV was so loud, they probably wouldn't have listened a thing. As Robin approached the TV set, he discovered Beast Boy was playing video games.

"Hey, BB! Can't you keep that thing down!"

But Beast Boy didn't seem to listen. He was just sitting there, punching furiously the controller, and with a maniac expression in his face. His eyes were really red, and it looked as thought they would pop out of their places.

"Hey, BB! Didn't yo-"

"LOOK AT THIS, ROBIN! I FINALLY REACHED THE 23RD LEVEL! AND IT ONLY TOOK ME THREE DAYS WITHOUT GETTING UP!"

"You… haven't got up in three days? Not even for eating, going to the bathroom, sleeping?"

"No, I haven't slept, but I've been living on soda and some old pizza that I found under the coach… and oh, yeah, I've been going to the bathroom in that paper bag that you're sitting on right no-DIE! DIE! DIE!"

"OK…" Said Robin, and then he backed off slowly.

"OUCH!"

Robin turned around quickly, trying to discover who he had hit, and he found Starfire, in the middle of a bunch of make up kits and mirrors.

"Star? What are you doing?"

"Oh, Robin! I knew we had much things to do today, so I woke up at 5:00 am to start my make up applying ritual. I have found out the earthlings give much care to the physical appearance, so I decided to join your ways of taking care of it!"

"But…" At this point, Robin did something that he rarely did, something that, if known by his enemies, would have been a good way to get him vulnerable: he blushed. "But I think you look pretty without make up…"

"Oh, Robin, thank you…" Said Starfire, and then she hugged Robin with such a strength, he felt he was going to explode, but he didn't really care.

"BUT THAT IS NOT ENOUGH!"

_BUMP!_

Using the same amount of strength, Starfire had let go Robin, who bumped his head hard against the coffee table.

"We must represent perfection! That is what people expect from us! We cannot go fighting crime if we ourselves commit the biggest one of crimes: ugliness and skin flaws!"

Slowly, and painfully, Robin got up. He didn't quite remember what was he supposed to be doing there, but then he noticed he was hungry, so he went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. But when he opened the fridge he found something odd…

"Nothing! There's absolutely nothing here! Not even that annoying blue fungus that tried to bite me last week!"

Was then that he noticed Cyborg sitting at the dinning table, eating what seemed to be the Titans' food for a month.

"Cy…"

"Mmmmhh?"

"Did you eat all of our food?"

No answer…

"Cy!"

"All right, all right! Yeah, I did, so what? You're NOT getting it back!"

"How can you eat that much without getting sick?"

"Well, as I'm part machine, I don't really need to eat, at all… I just do it cause it's fun!"

"Forget it… Hey, where's Raven?"

"In her room, I guess."

"But… she's not gone out in about three days! I better go check if something's wrong…"

As he was leaving, he noticed something else.

"Cy, are you eating the table?"

"Huh? Oh, you right man! Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. But then again, it didn't taste that bad…"

Robin soon reached Raven's door. When he knocked, as gently as he could, he was trembling. Even he was scared of the demon girl sometimes. Then the door opened, just enough to let Raven peer out.

"What?"

"I… I came to see if you were all right."

"Yes, I am."

Raven was about to close the door again, when Robin stopped her.

"Are you sure? I mean… you haven't got out of there in three days… are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"Feel? FEEL!" Suddenly Raven seemed really upset. "How dare you! You know I can't feel! I could destroy you if I felt something!"

"But we defeated Trigon… I thought that changed it… I thought you could feel now."

"Oh." Raven seemed to be thinking for a moment. "You're right…"

"Rae, are you having your period or something?"

"NOW WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!"

"Then, what is it? C'mon, Rae, you can tell me what's bothering you. We have a special bond, remember?"

"Oh… I see where this is going… you're playing the_ bond_ card… You want to have sex with me!"

"WHAT! I never-no!"

But before he could continue, Raven pointed at him and started some mad gibberish:

"_You grim, you horny boy of yore! Leave me now, I must implore_

_Be that our word of parting, or on your ass I'm getting gore!_

_Get back to the Tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!_

_Leave no spiky hair as token of the things your soul has spoken,_

_Leave my loneliness unbroken-Get your form from my room's door!_

_For you shall get lucky NEVERMORE!"_

And after that, she shut the door.

"Now what the hell is wrong with her?"

Before Robin had time to answer his own question, an alarm started to go off, followed by a blinking red light. Robin quickly ran to the living room, where everything was just as it had been minutes ago.

"Get outta here, BB!" Robin said, turning off the changeling's game.

"DUDE! What have you done! I'm gonna kill yo-"

_SMACK!_

Robin's left hook to the chin finally made BB shut up. Then the bird-like named leader checked the alarm message in the screen.

"Looks like there's a missing kid… WHOAH! There are hundreds of missing kids! These messages have been coming since yesterday! Why didn't anybody say anything!"

"Bffuse I vvs bfaing!" Said BB, who apparently had bitten his tongue.

"What?"

"He sa' he wuz p'aying!" Said Cyborg, with his mouth full of table.

"Bu' rrbin, who cood 'av dunn zis?" Starfire was now accidentaly eating her lipstick.

"Well, isn't it obvious, Star?" Said Robin, somewhat proud of being the only one in the room who still spoke properly. "There's only one mind evil enough to be taking all those children away… yes, I can see right through his evil intentions… he plans to evilly use those kids to feed his evil army of evil mutant zombie badgers, so evil! But he's not gonna make it… not if I can do anything about it… Did you hear me? I'm not letting you win! Not this time! NOT THIS TIME, SLADE!"

As he finished his rant, Robin noticed everyone was looking at him. Even Raven had exited her room, and was now peeking suspiciously into the living room.

"Dude, you must chill!" Was all she said, and nothing more.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Even as the Teen Titans did a fine job protecting the city, there were many things they didn't know. For example, they didn't know who was really behind the kidnapping spree. And they didn't know that the responsible was in fact watching them, from his own tower, which was on top of an old factory. And of course, they had no idea of what this guy was thinking, as he watched them.

"Oh, my…" He said. "It looks as thought they finally found out of what we've been up to… I bet they're dying to find out who's after this, don't you think, Socrates?"

The little white mouse on the man's right shoulder made no sign of having understood what the man had just said. But it was watching the Titans as well, apparently with great interest.

"I think… I might rush things over… I'm dying to meet them as well."

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Review! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! A new chapter at last!**

**Erm… what can I say? Sorry for taking so long. But I had exams, then I fell sick… twice, then I had exams again. Lame, I know, but it's the truth. Anyway I got the CATFC DVD! And that gave me the courage to finally say: SCREW SCHOOLWORK! LETS UPDATE THE FIC ALREADY!**

**Sooooooooo, here you go:**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

ChApTeR 2

OnE sErIoUsLy TrIpPy RiDe

After a long day of work, the Titans were coming back home. They had gone from place to place, from house to house, trying to find some clues that might explain how, and why the children were disappearing -since no one believed Robin's theory- and where could those children be. They had made no progress whatsoever.

First, they had gone to the Gloops' house. Both Mr. And Mrs. Gloop were big, round fellas, and half the time they spoke in German. Mrs. Gloop had been very upset about her "little baby" disappearing, and was almost in a state of shock, so it had been impossible to interrogate her. They then proceeded to interrogate Mr. Gloop, who had turned to be a butcher. Cyborg had been so excited to see all that meat, that he had eaten even the meat mincer; when Mr. Gloop had persecuted them out of the house, brandishing a large butcher knife, he had yelled so loud that even Hitler would have been intimidated.

Next they had gone to the Salt Mansion, but they didn't get the chance to interrogate anyone either. Mrs. Salt was totally drunk, to the point of throwing up on Starfire, and when Mr. Salt had seen Star wearing all that make up, covered on vomit and beating the hell out of Mrs. Salt, he had thought she was a hooker, and had ran out of sight, scared to death for some reason.

Then there were the Beauregards. Mrs. Beauregard had said her husband was not home, and the whole time they had been interrogating her, she had been trying to hit on Robin, which had been extremely weird. Robin had got annoyed to the point of accidentally slapping Mrs. Beauregard, and next thing the Titans knew, their leader was fighting the housewife, who had turned out to be black belt in everything.

The Teavees, the next couple, didn't seem too preocupied about their son's disappearance. Mrs. Teavee had kept rambling about how intelligent her lil' Mike was, while Mr. Teavee had played video games with BB the whole afternoon. BB won every time, and the bald, slim man had asked for revenge every time. When the Titans had finally announced they had to leave, Mr. Teavee had started crying.

Finally, they had gone to the Buckets house. It wasn't much of a house as it was a crooked hut with one room out of the City. The family was really poor: they only had one bed, in which the four grandparents slept, Mr. Bucket was unemployed, and, while Mrs. Bucket was devastated by her missing son, she still managed to make some cabbage soup for dinner. Such a sad picture had affected Raven so much, that she had blown the whole place up.

The only pattern they could have noticed, was the fact that in every single one of the kids' rooms, there were empty WONKA(tm) Chocolate bar wrappings all over the floor. But of course, they didn't know this, because the first one to enter the room was always Cyborg, and when he saw the wrappings, he licked them, and when there was not the single bit of chocolate on them, he ate the wrappings.

"Well… uh… I bet we will have better luck tomorrow." Said Robin.

"Shut up, man." Said BB. He was playing with his gameboy, and didn't even look where he was going.

"Well… better call it a night-what is this?"

They had just gone inside the living room, where a big wooden crate was awaiting for them. Robin picked up a small card sticking to it, and read the flourishing red letters:

_A gift to the Teen Titans, protectors of Jump City, from a friend_

_WILLY WONKA_

_PS: Don't eat them all at once!_

"How did this thing get here?" Said Robin, turning the card, as to see if there was more written on the back.

"Who cares, man? His sweets are AWESOME!" Cyborg was already destroying the crate. Inside were what looked like a hundred chocolate bars. "THEY'RE MINE!" The bionic teen said, grabbing half of the bars and stuffing them in his mouth.

"Wait! Don't do that!" Shouted Robin. "They might be poisoned!"

"Easy, Robin." Called Raven. "He has already stuffed half a dozen down his throat without dropping dead yet. I guess they're fine." Raven was holding one of the bars with a rather reluctant look on her face. The truth was, she was curious about these chocolates. She didn't do sweets much, but she had heard about them.

Meanwhile, BB was watching Cyborg devouring the bars with a horrified expression.

"Oh, sorry, man." Said Cyborg, taking another bar and offering it to the changeling. "Here, have a bit of glory."

"DUDE! Are you crazy? Do you know what they use to make chocolate? MILK! And where does milk come from? COWS! Those poor animals, enslaved to do whatever men wants them to-"

"SHUT UP!" Cyborg said, stuffing the bar inside BB's mouth. "And you too!" He grabbed another bar and stuffed it into Starfire's mouth, who had remained silent to the moment.

"Friend Cyborg! That was not a nice thing to do!" She said, taking a bite of the chocolate and pulling the rest out of her mouth. "Besides, I do not wish to eat the chocolate! I brings fat, and _pimps_, and-and…"

She was looking at her bitten chocolate with great interest. Then, she started eating it furiously, with a great smile on her face.

"Not bad…" Said Robin, eating one himself.

"I still prefer waffles, tough." Said Raven, with sarcasm in her voice.

"Why, hello, Titans! Glad to see you're enjoying my treats!"

Everyone turned their heads from where the high voice had come from. There, on the giant TV screen, was a slim white-skinned man, wearing a red jacket and a black top hat. And he had a funny haircut.

"Well, look at that, Star was right." Said Raven. "Chocolate DOES bring pimps."

"C'mon, Slade! Take off that stupid costume, I know it's you!"

The man on the screen seemed a bit put out by the boy wonder's words, but a second later he smiled in a way that made everyone shiver, and continued:

"I'm not Slade, and I don't know what you're talking about, my boy! I'm Willy Wonka, and I came here to invite you to spend a whole day with me in my factory!"

"Uh…" Robin looked back at his team mates. They were as weirded out as him. "Thanks, but… we're really busy. We… can't."

"Oh, but you don't really have an option!" Said Wonka, showing his white teeth again. "You see, those chocolate bars you just ate, had one very special ingredient added to them…"

"Love?" Asked BB.

"NO! Erm… I mean, no, you silly boy!" Suddenly, Wonka giggled, making everyone back up a bit. "It will make you sleep! In fact, you will be all snoring on the floor in about… five… four… three…"

PLUMP

"HEY! What are you doing on the floor already? You weren't supposed to fall asleep until I said ONE! Now get up! Get up, you-oh, well. At least the job is done..."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Suddenly, music started playing. It was odd music, as thought from a circus or something.

"Uh… What happened?"

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, the amazing chocolatier…_

Robin opened his eyes and closed them again. Wherever he was, it was moving, and the bunch of singing puppets he had seen passing at a great speed had made him feel dizzy.

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, everybody give a cheer_

_(Hooray!)_

"Hey, Titans! Titans! Wake up!"

_He's modest, clever, and so smart, he barely can restrain it…_

The other Titans started to wake up. Turns out they were tied together in a small pink boat, going full speed down a sort of river inside a pipe-like tunnel.

_With so much generosity, there's no way to contain it…_

"What happened?"

_To contain it…_

"Where are we?"

_TO CONTAIN, TO CONTAIN, TO CON-_

BOOM!

One of the singing puppets had just exploded, and the others had stopped singing, staring at their burning friend. Almost like by instinct, everyone looked at Raven.

"Sorry." She said, with her face buried inside her cloak. "They were freaking me out."

"Uh… Where are we anyway?" Asked Beast Boy.

"The sewers, I bet." Said Cyborg, looking from the pipe-like tunnel to the water they were going through. It was brown.

"Please, then, why must there be singing puppets in the sewers?" Asked Starfire.

"Cuz they're CRAP, man!" Said Cyborg, and then he started howling with laughter. Everyone's eyes turned to him.

"Not funny, huh? Sorry."

"Good morning, Starshine! The earth says hello!"

Tied as they were, they turned their heads upwards. There, at the end of the tunnel, on the wall, was a giant screen-which looked really small from the Titans' point of view-from which Wonka was smiling at them.

"Alright, Slade! What do you want? What's your plan?" Asked Robin, tried to release himself.

"Why, I have already told you, I'm not Slade, you… uh…" Suddenly, Wonka pulled out a small card and read something. Then he added while grinning, "…Robin. I just wanted you to come here to see my chocolate factory!"

"THIS is a chocolate factory!" Suddenly, Cyborg started looking around, excitedly. "Then where's all the chocolate, man!"

"I doubt there's any." Called Beast Boy.

"I doubt any of us would get out of here alive." Said Raven grimly.

"Well, you really seem to have a point, my dear…" Wonka checked his little card again. "…Raven."

"What do you mean?"

"Enjoy the ride!" Said Wonka, and then the screen turned blank.

"What do you think he meant?"

"LOOK OUT!"

Everyone looked up, to where Robin had already been looking. A huge pendulum with a gigantic and sharp-looking blade was coming directly to them. Everyone ducked, moving to left or right, and the pendulum passed right between their heads.

"Well, that was clo-WHOA!"

Now, they saw several pendulums swinging at them from several directions. Not only that, but also clubs, saws, and any other thing you can think about, cuz I'm lazy and I don't wanna think about them myself.

"DUCK!" Yelled Robin, and everyone ducked (excepting BB, who turned into a duck).

Suddenly, the river became full of rapids, rocks, ups and downs. The boat was going left, right, it was flying in the air, it was spinning furiously, and it was becoming really hard for the Titans to avoid the attacks coming from everywhere.

Suddenly, another boat appeared next to the one our heroes were in. It was much more bigger, red, and full with puppets dressed as pirates, and they were firing several cannons at the pink boat.

"C'mon, ye lads!" Yelled one puppet dressed as a pirate captain. "Lets kill 'em! Lets kill 'em dead!"

"Move right! Now left!" Was indicating Robin, watching the cannonballs-which looked like huge candies-fall around them. Suddenly, the pink boat was lining so much to the right, it was a miracle it didn't turn completely.

"What's going on! CY!" Yelled Robin. The big metallic man was drinking the brown water, which had caused the boat to rock.

"Robin! The water! It's not water! It's CHOCOLATE!"

"CY!" Yelled all the Titans together.

"OK, OK, sorry." Cyborg went back to a sitting position, and the boat became steady again. Suddenly, the Titans noticed they weren't under attack anymore.

"Do you think it's over?" Said Star.

"Very well done, Titans! Very well done!"

Wonka was back on the giant screen, clapping like there was no tomorrow, which in fact looked extremely fake. "You may have got out from that without trouble, but the worst is yet to come!" Then, he started pointing downwards, and whispered: "The waterfall!"

The Titans now were able to look what they weren't when the boat ride had started: right in front of them, was a huge waterfall, leading to God-knows-where, and it didn't look as something nice to fall from.

"Holly cowjuice!" Cried Robin.

"Have a nice fall!" Said Wonka, and then he started walking to the left and out of sight.

"We've gotta do something!" Said Cyborg, rocking back and forth, which made the boat rock as well.

"This… is… BAD!" Yelled Star, trying to find the ropes binding them.

"I'm sorry, exit is THAT way!" Said Wonka, re-entering the screen and exiting through the right side of it.

"I'VE GOT AN IDEA!" Said BB.

"NO! I'VE GOT AN IDEA!" Yelled Robin. "Raven, you can use your telekinetic powers to save us! All you have to do is keep the boat in the air and then put us safely on the ground!"

"I… don't think that's a good idea… my powers haven't been working right lately…" Said Raven.

"WE'RE GONNA FALL!" Said BB. It was true, they were right at the edge of the waterfall.

"C'mon, Raven! You can do it!"

"OMG, WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"CRAP, WE'RE DOOMED!"

"ARRRRRRGH!" Screamed the Titans, as they awaited to start falling…

But they didn't. The boat was floating in the air, moving ever so slightly.

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka…_

"Well done Raven! I knew you could do it! Just don't look down!"

_He's the one you are about to meet…_

"Why no-Oh, crap." Raven had just looked down, and seen how long the way down was. Then, the boat started trembling violently, menacing to let gravity take it down.

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka…_

"Rave, you can do it! Control yourself!"

_He's the one who just cannot be beat!_

"I try to… but… that song!"

_The magician and the chocolate wiz…_

"Don't listen to it! Just concentrate! RAVEN!"

_The best darn guy who ever lived…_

It was a big fall.

_WILLY WONKA, HERE HE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!_

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Well, that's the second chaptah, folks. Gotta tell you, it turned out to be longer than I expected, and you can see I was running out of ideas as I progressed. Meh.**

**Truth be said, I just wanted to end this little bugger tonight, so I can start writing next chapter tomorrow-that's where the fun begins! So… sorry if it feels kinda rushed. See you next time! R&R!**


End file.
